Fuse size is to be understood as a size which is in a solid state at room temperature, which is usually applied in a fused or liquid state, and which upon cooling rapidly provides increased adhesive strength.
Conventional fuse sizes generally include natural materials such as waxes, resins and other rubber-like substances. More recently developed fuse sizes have been based upon more sophisticated materials such as various thermoplastics such as, for example, ethylene-vinyl-acetate copolymers.